Track and hold amplifiers, which may be used within, for example, analog-to-digital converters, may generate a discrete-time analog signal from a continuous-time analog signal. In a track mode, an analog input signal may be received at a storage node and an output signal tracks the input signal. In a hold mode, the storage node holds the value of the input signal and the output signal is held substantially constant at the level of the input signal.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.